


The Aftermath

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Sam, after they escaped Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I talked to [](http://rhondeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhondeez**](http://rhondeez.livejournal.com/) last night about the finale and that we both hope for a little more h/c between Sam and Dean in the new season. Since I’m really impatient, this is what my mind came up with. It’s not beta’ed, because I wanted to get it out there asap.

Dean’s fingers wrap tightly around the steering wheel of the Impala. Bobby’s sitting next to him, while Sam’s lying in the backseat, his eyes closed and his forehead wrinkled in a frown. Dean tries to focus on the road in front of him, but he finds his gaze wandering to the rearview mirror every now and then. Just to check if Sam’s okay, he tells himself.

But Sam’s not okay, is he?

Dean can imagine what’s going on behind his brother’s closed eyelids. It’s the same what goes on behind his own when he closes his eyes. He can still feel Alastair cutting away the flesh from his bones. And Sam? Sam’s been in Lucifer’s cage and Dean’s sure that even though Alastair was a fucked in the head bastard, Lucifer’s even worse. Not to forget that Sam’s soul’s been down there for a year and a half.

That’s what? 180 years?

He shudders at the thought and looks into the rearview mirror again. Sam has his arm thrown over his face, but Dean can see his chest heave up and down with ragged breaths.

“Sam?” he asks, his voice rough.

Sam takes the arm away from his face to meet Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror. They’re full of agony and Dean feels rage surging through his body. Cas did this. Cas, who he considered a friend once, maybe even a part of his family. Not anymore, though.

He’ll figure out a way to kill whatever Cas became. Nobody messes with a Winchester like that, not demons, not angels, not… whatever Cas is now.

Half an hour later, he turns into the driveway leading up to Bobby’s house and the salvage yard. He stops the Impala in front of the house and he and Bobby help Sam downstairs into the panic room, laying him down on the bed. Sam groans and Dean feels him tense when his fingertips skitter across the bare skin of Sam’s wrist.

“It’s okay, Sammy. You can sleep now,” he whispers, pushing a strand of Sam’s hair out of his face.

Sam turns towards him, but even though he’s looking at Dean, it feels like he’s a thousand miles away. “Dean,” he breathes.

“It’s okay,” Dean says, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder, pushing him to lie down again, when he tries to sit up. “I’m here, not going anywhere.”

If that’s even possible Sam does look a little relieved. His fingers entangle with Dean’s and he holds on tight. Dean lets him, even though the angle is all wrong and it hurts a little. No comparison to what’s going on in Sam’s mind.

He turns for a second to see that Bobby’s gone and they’re alone, before he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Sam’s temple.

“It’s gonna be fine,” he whispers against his brother’s clammy skin.

Sam turns his head into the touch and Dean feels him relax a little. “I…,” Sam starts, his voice rough and unused, “it feels like I’m still there. I can see you, I can see that I’m not there anymore, but I can feel his hands on me, can feel my skin burning away.”

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before combing his fingers through Sam’s sweat damp hair.

“I know,” he says quietly and he wishes he could offer something, anything to make this go away. But there’s nothing and it kills him.

“Will you stay?” Sam asks and he sounds like the small scared boy he once was.

“Of course,” he says, forcing a smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He pushes at Sam’s side a little and it takes his brother a second to understand what Dean wants, but then he scoots to the side. There’s barely enough space for Sam to lie on the bed, but somehow they make it work. Sam’s chest is pressed tightly against Dean’s, his arms wrapped around Sam’s body to protect them both from falling to the floor. Their legs are entangled and when Dean looks down he has problems telling which are Sam’s and which his.

It’s been years since they lay like this. If Dean remembers correctly it was before he went to Hell. He brings up his hand to rub his thumb over Sam’s cheek carefully.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” he says softly. “It’s over and you’re mine again.”

Sam’s eyes shine with hope, when he looks up from where he stared at Dean’s shirt. “Yours?”

Dean nods, a small smile forming on his face. “Always.”

A small sob escapes Sam and Dean closes the small gap between them, capturing Sam’s mouth in a soft kiss. They haven’t done this in years, always fought against it. But if nothing makes sense right now, this is something that does and Dean’s sick and tired of denying them the only piece of happiness they can get.

When Sam opens his mouth and Dean slips his tongue between those gorgeous lips, it’s the promise that not matter what’s coming for them they’re in this together.

  



End file.
